


Teeth

by Chilling_in_my_nest



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Captain America Steve Rogers, Captain America: The First Avenger, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Gen, Pre-Captain America: The First Avenger, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, looking for a fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28728564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chilling_in_my_nest/pseuds/Chilling_in_my_nest
Summary: Please, Please, Please help me find a story.I've been looking for it for years at this point and if I miss I cry in frustration once more, my friends are gonna be concerned.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 7
Kudos: 13





	Teeth

First off, _Thank you, thank you, thank you,_ for clicking to help.

I don't remember much of the story, but I do remember these details;

It starts with Steve and Bucky before First Avenger, they're kiddos. Bucky finds/ knocks out/ looses a tooth and brings it to Steve to show off and they agree to tell someone it was one of their baby teeth in order to con a piece of candy out of them.

Bucky keeps bringing Steve teeth that get knocked out, along with other 'creepy' bits and bobs. Like feathers, a marble, etc. Usual treasures for kids, but it lasts long after they're kids.

It goes on during the war, through First Avenger. Steve keeps an Altoids tin/cigarettes' tin/type thing, full of treasures Bucky gives him. Including buttons from Hydra soldiers, teeth, 'prizes' from Hydra soldiers they'd killed, etc.

After Steve comes out of the ice, I think during Avengers, Tony helps Steve get belongings back from the Smithsonian. He finds his tin (whatever type it is) and opens it only to discover that it's empty. His treasures from Bucky are gone. I think there's a comment about Captain America not keeping 'prizes' like he did? But I can't remember.

There's a scene where Hydra dudes are talking about The Winter Soldier (Bucky) as he breaks/forces open the jaw of someone he killed and takes one their teeth. They mention that it's a habit/ritual they haven't broken him from and don't know where it came from or something similar.

If you know this story, please comment it. I've been looking for years to no avail and I'm afraid it's been deleted at this point. It's going on three years, at least, now and I'm not joking that I've cried in frustration at this point. I'm forced to stop looking when I hit a block, only to come back after a few months.

I do know the search trick 'site:https://archiveofourown.org/' where you type relevant words and it brings up possible matches and I've tried all the combinations of everything I remember, but gotten nothing. Please help, even just to tell me it's deleted. I usually don't post these searching things, but alas, I'm at the end of my rope.

Thanks for checking in, even if you don't know the story. I appreciate it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for any possible help.


End file.
